


The Will of Water

by PetraLynn



Series: Michelton's tomione ATLA au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Bending, F/M, Harry is the avatar, Hermione is a water bender, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Proper Characterization Who?, Tom is a fire bender, abraxas and tom are besties because the author loves platonic love, because tom does not get a redemption arc in this fic, body horror?, cringey cringey crack fic, harry and ron are both from fire nation occupied earth kingdom territory, hermione was fleeing the firenation before she decided these two idoits need my help, like the zutra fics from season one before zuko got his redemption arc, the fire nation has conquered both water tribes, this is an atla au, this will likely be a more noncony tomione fic, tom is the fire lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraLynn/pseuds/PetraLynn
Summary: Tom likes to collect interesting things, and the Avatar's waterbending travel companion is most certainly an interesting thing. His journey started as a quest to add Avatar Harry to his collection, but now he has his sights set on new horizons.After being separated from her Travel party Hermione incapacitates the firebender who has been disrupting their travels to the air kingdom with blood-bending, fearing she may be being followed she decides not to make attempts to reconvene with Harry and Ron and hopes they can make it there without her.Read the tags pls.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Michelton's tomione ATLA au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	The Will of Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for tumblr user meowmerson I couldn't find their AO3? I'm not sure if they have one it's 11pm I just finshed writing my longest single chapter fic *dab*  
> pls read the tags  
> Comments > Kudos > Nothing
> 
> this is a reupload of a fic originally posted in May of 2020 no edits have been made

Hermione doesn’t like the sensations associated with bending the blood of living things. Water flows rapidly and without restraint, it wants to go everywhere and awaits instruction eagerly, it lacks any will despite her own. Blood is different, bending blood involves maintaining enough restraint to not pull all of it out of the host, intentions are everything, and maintaining enough control to not execute one’s will upon the host. 

She had promised Harry and Ron she would hold him off, Ron could find Harry an air-bending instructor without her. They were likely far enough away by now, they likely won’t question what happened if she makes it back. Hermione finds herself foolish trying to protect her friends from the horrors of war, but even though both Harry and Ron had witnessed it she still wanted them far enough away just in case she couldn’t find the correct amount of balance between restraint and control. 

Hermione still gets nightmares about the rats she had gone to far with, what removing all the blood from a living thing does to a person. _Despite everything they have been though we’re still just children._

He’s a very skilled bender, their duel is tiring. He took the seconds of split attention it took Hermione to tell her friend to leave and used them to gain the advantage. She has used all of the water from her reserves and now has to reclaim it from the air and the ground. 

But neither Harry nor Ron are here to be scared by her lack of control. So when he throws another wip of fire she blocks with her last ice shield. 

It takes focus, so much focus, there isn’t a moon out there to guide her. 

“What the fuck” But Hermione handles it all the same. 

She moves his hands behind his back and brings him to his knees, and he is resisting her throughout. Then she hears movement from the bushes.

“If you kill me now peasant they’ll get you and the boy,” he’s grunting it out, to her it sounds as if every word is a struggle. 

Hemrione doesn’t want to become a killer, not on this day and not in this manner, she’s only successfully done this to one rat but he was offering enough resistance that it might just work.

She concentrates on bringing the blood in his head down to the rest of his body, just enough to make him pass out. Just so she can get out of here unharmed. 

When she’s done she takes off in the same direction that Harry and Ron did before pausing. Even if she did manage to catch up with them, there might already be someone on her tail, and then she’d just be bringing another fight not one of them would be prepared for and they’d lode and the Avatar would be captured. So she takes a left when they went right and hopes she has bought them enough time to at least get some sleep. 

* * *

Harry and Ron ran till their lungs gave out, then they walked until the sun was nearly gone. Only then did they set up camp.

“Do you think Hermione will be able to find us?” Ron asked between mouthfuls of jerkey.

“She knows where we’re going, she’ll get there.” Harry replied, trying to fool both Ron and himself.

“What if she didn’t get away?” Neither of them spoke again after Ron’s question, they knew what she had put herself up against, none of them had gotten a full night’s sleep in ages. 

They just had to make it to the western air temple, and Hermione would show up. 

* * *

When Tom woke up he was on a cruiser in his quarters with a water-bender tending to his injuries. She was startled by his sudden movement, and dropped her work sending water splashing down on him.

“Sorry My Lord.'' The apology came before he could even fully recognize what had happened. “I shall let Sir Abraxas know you have woken up.” She made to flee, to leave the room before she would be properly reprimanded.

“I have a question for you.” The healer stopped and started trembling.

“I was fighting one of your type, and she took control of my body, I had no control over it.” Tom began to explain but was cut off by the healer’s pleas.

“I do not practice that wicked art I swear my lord, I swear it.” She had her self prostrated on the ground and absolutely quaking in the fear that he may hold her accountable for some stranger’s actions.

“What is that wicked art called?” Tom asked, keeping restraint at the sight in front of him.

“It’s called blood bending.”

“Very well. GUARD!” Tom yelled and the healer finally froze in fear. The guard came in and stood silently at the ready. “Fetch Sir Abraxas to let him know I’m awake, and fetch another pitcher of water, we,” Tom made motion connecting both him and the healer, “are not finished yet.” 

After the pitcher was brought in the healer continued her work, and Tom asked questions and questions. The healer would answer to the best of her ability, freezing whenever she did not know or have an answer. 

They continued in this manner until Abraxas made his way into Tom’s Chambers. 

“Tom! You’re still…” Abraxas drew back into himself when he noticed the healer was still there. “Fire Lord Voldemort, you hailed” He corrected himself, saluting his dear friend for good measure. 

“Brax, any chance you caught the welp who did this.” Tom aired on a more jouval tone of conversation. 

“I dispatched Bellatrix and Fenrir to find her, she shall be captured and in your custody very soon, my lord.” Abraxas kept himself terse, the illusions of power need constant performance lest they be seen through.

“Very well, and who do you have looking for the Avatar?” Tom, finally drawing himself back into business mode.

“Lestrange and Nott, I will join them once you give me leave to do so.” 

“I assume this ship is going back to the capital?” 

“Yes it is My Lord.”

“And the welp will be brought to me?”

“Yes My Lord.”

“Excellent, you go wait outside. There is more sensitive information that needs to be discussed.” The healer bid his command.

And as soon as the door closed, “I assume Tom that you will ask for tradition to be postponed due to your grievous injury?” Abraxas finally let himself be friend before subject as the witness was no longer there. 

“Oh if you insist, but that means you must come back so that tradition can be upheld.”

“It is My Lord's command.”

“I give you leave.” 

* * *

Hermione flew through the tree’s, bending the water in them to ensure she did not fall. She would go the long way round to the western air temple.  
  


Her plan was simple and prone to error, going through as many towns as possible, Harry and Ron were likely no less than three weeks away from the western air temple, and while going through towns would give her opportunities to be spotted it also gave her space to make sure she wasn’t being followed.

Three weeks in and the plan was working, seemingly no one was following her. On her travels she had made some coin, trading fish, and healing services. She used some of it to rent a room at a local inn, used some more to get herself a hot meal. 

  
She began to feel uncommonly tired soon after finishing, and Hermione having been so long without such a creature comfort of a meal cooked by someone else that did not need to be eaten in a rush thought little of it, so she made her way to her room not noticing the beast of the man and the frightening mess of hair that sat far behind her. Not noticing that they had been watching her for some time.

She did not realize her mistake until she woke up, her hands encased in metal and chained above her. Fire nation banners dotted the room as if anyone else would make such a monstrous boat as they. 

They keep her chained in the same manner for the duration of the trip. Soldiers would come in to care for her and not say a word. Porridge was delivered 3 times a day, force fed to her, some of it would contain whatever had made her pass out the first time. She assumes that’s when she was bathed.

One day she doesn’t wake up on the ship. Instead she awakens in a grand bedroom, and sees sunlight for the first time in days. Hermione tries getting up despite feeling the cuffs on her hands, and is surprised when she realizes they are not attached to anything. 

The room is decorated in the royal colors of red and gold. 

Hermione makes her way towards the balcony, and while Hermione has never seen the capital city she can not think of any other place this could be. Till land meets the waves all her eyes can see are near identical red and white houses. 

Below her is a pond, 4 guards and someone in rags chained to a stake in the ground. Hermione does not get the chance to ponder the purpose of the arrangement.

“I wanted you to be able to go on your balcony, but also I can not risk you escaping. So many people put so much effort into bringing you to me alive, I’d hate to put all that hard work to waste.” He is right next to her ear, whispering in a manner that if he were someone else and so was she and the words were different it would be gentle and comforting. But he was who he was, and he said the words he said, and Hermione was nothing but terrified.

“I asked my healer what it was that you did to render myself not in control of my body's actions, she called it, wicked what you did.” He seethes into her ear. “Tell me, do you think it’s wicked what you did to me?”

He is demanding. He pulls her away from the view of the city forcing her to face him. His hand forces her head up. 

Hermione does not know what game he is playing, and does not care to reason what it might be, “Yes, blood-bending is a wicked thing, but you are a wicked man.”

“You did not use it till your friends had left, you stayed behind, you nearly lost our fight.” He keeps his hand on her chin, keeps looking directly into her eyes. He wants a response to his statement, “Why? Tell me why.”

“We are all still children, I didn’t want them to see what would happen, if I had lost control.” She can not look away as his face fills with, it’s nearly the same look Ron got when he realized Hermione could use her water-bending to make jerky, glee. 

“What would have happened if you had lost control?” He looks like the girls in the village when their old clothes get made into dolls. 

“Would you show me, yes, yes, you’ll show me.” He makes to go to the door, “what do you need for a proper demonstration?” He looks like the village after the hunting party comes back with all it’s members.

Hermione does not want to purposely fail, “Um, I” but he wants something different and he looks like a child asking for sweet bread, “some fruit?” It would not be the same but she can not think of any reason to bring in something with a beating heart.

“Excellent,” and he goes to the door and makes talks with people who Hermione assumes are guards.

Moments later two guards enter with a servant and a bowl nearly overfilled with fruits.

“She’s from the north, she’s not a bender so you’ll have to take my word for it.” He starts explaining, “so I’m going to take the cuffs off, and you are going to show me what happens when you lose control, and you’re not going to harm me of the guards because if you do she’ll be killed” 

He does as he said, he removes the cuffs and Hermione stretches her hands. She does as told, she takes all the water from the fruits in the bowl and watches as they explode so the liquid can escape, watches as pieces shrivel, and then as they crumble into dust under the weight of each other. Freezing the liquid there after.

“Well that wasn’t very dramatic?” He pouts, _he fucking pouts_. “Guards!” And Hermione is too terrified to speak to beg for the life of her sister tribesmen. Two more guards come in and stand at the ready. “Take him” He points at the male guard who escorted the servant in. And the two new guards pull him away. “Show me on him.” 

Hermione wants to beg for mercy, not on the sake of the guard, but for the sake of her consonance. She can not find the strength to do so. “Can the girl look away” and she does not sound brave, nor self assured. 

“Surely” and the other guard and the servant turn to face the door. 

Hermione wants to apologize, wants to find peace in the universe for the action she is about to take, she can not will herself to even do that. 

It does not flow nearly the same, not as easy as with the fruit, but the guard also does not put up near the fight as he did. She hears bones break, and skin tear and it comes out from the armor as a horror. This time Hermione does not freeze it, this time she sends it out the window to the pond. The sound it makes is almost calming.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy having you around,” Tom says joyously and Hermione falls to the floor hoping the gods grant mercy and end her.

Oh if only she were to have such good fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> I reuploaded this because I was asked who ever sent that anon please leave a kudos at least?


End file.
